


Glow

by V_eliza



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Klaus knew how his siblings saw him. To them he was nothing more than a drug addict, a worthless alcoholic. Even though he knew how they felt, it didn’t prevent the sting in his chest when Luther told him to be the lookout yet again. They didn’t trust him enough to help save the world...





	Glow

Klaus knew how his siblings saw him. To them he was nothing more than a drug addict, a worthless alcoholic. Even though he knew how they felt, it didn’t prevent the sting in his chest when Luther told him to be the lookout yet again. They didn’t trust him enough to help save the world. He tried so hard the last few days to get sober, to see Dave, but he had nothing to show for it. For a second he wondered whether it was worth it. The world was about to end. Nothing he could do would change that. There was no point in being the lookout anymore, to be honest he kinda wanted the world to end.

As he sat on the curb eating junk food, he imagined the ongoing fight taking place across the street. Were his siblings able to calm Vanya? Had she noticed he wasn’t allowed to help? In his mind he could see it all, a room full of rich assholes expecting music and ending up in the middle of a family feud and a fight to save the world. He hoped that Vanya had been able let her talent shine before Luther inevitably tried to be the hero. Though he worried for the safety of his siblings, his biggest fear was of anyone who got in the Academy’s way. This wasn’t due to any threats they posed, but because any loss of life would never leave him. If the world didn’t end tonight, his family’s victims would follow him around for eternity screaming at him, begging for help. Being so caught up in his own thoughts, Klaus barely noticed as his ghostly sidekick began speak. Ben was trying hard to get his brother’s attention, having spent so long at his side the ghost new how to spot when Klaus’s mind spiralled. It was his responsibly to save Klaus from himself but before he could do that, he needed to save his brother from someone he hoped never to see again. Hobbling down the sidewalk was the woman responsible for torturing the séance, murder was in her eyes. If klaus didn’t move quickly, he was going to end up dead. Eventually, Klaus did notice Cha-Cha getting closer and closer. Recognising the danger of situation, he ran towards the theatre, Ben close behind. He was the lookout after all and he needed to warn his siblings.

Upon entering the theatre, Klaus was welcomed by a scene straight from a disaster movie. Men dressed in black attacked for all angles, shooting with deadly accuracy, the Umbrella Academy were fighting hard to defend themselves and reach out to Vanya. As he shouted his warning, the only reactions he received were ones of anger and frustration. He was getting in there way. Yet again he was useless to them, even when he was doing the exact thing he was told. He was looking out for them, but that didn’t matter. The sound on gunfire immediately sent Klaus back to the place he wanted to forget. Crouching down behind the theatre seats, the séance desperately tried to ground himself and remember where he really was. But every time a trigger was pulled it was like loosing Dave all over again. The memory hurt him more than he ever thought possible. Love had saved him when he felt forgotten, then left him broken. Nothing would ever compare to what he felt for Dave. Simply the thought of the beautiful man brought a tsunami of tears to his eyes. In that moment, an unfamiliar sensation took over his body. His entire being was shaking, but rather than drugs and malnutrition, surges of power caused the violent trembles. He stood, confused and shocked as waves of blue light escaped his palms. Being so blinded by Vanya’s white glow, the other Hargreeves siblings hadn’t noticed as Klaus grew more and more powerful. The strength he felt was greater than that of an entire army, he took a deep breathe and let the power take over. Suddenly he was surround by his true brothers, the ones who protected him when he dropped in out of nowhere wearing nothing but a towel. Most importantly, two men stood either side of him. Ben, glowing blue, beamed with pride unable to believe what Number Four had been capable of all this this time and Dave, staring deeply into Klaus’s eyes, love pouring through the blue haze surround him. The séance’s war buddies made up only half of his ghostly army, the rest were victims of the commission ready to do anything to take them down. Saving the world had come down to those were no longer seen to inhabit it.

With the astounding number of blue fighters, it was impossible for the Umberella Academy to ignore Klaus any longer. None of them could move as they witnessed the unthinkable… Klaus was going to save them all. With a nod towards both Ben and Dave, Klaus unleashed his army. Commission victims ran towards the masked assassins, taking their lives without hesitation, finally getting revenge for the loss of their own, all sprinting towards Cha-Cha as she entered the room. War veterans surround Klaus ensuring no one could hurt the boy they cared for so deeply, as long as they were around not a single soul was going to harm him. Ben carefully walked towards Vanya, he had no idea what to say but he knew whatever words came out of his mouth could determine the outcome of this night. “Vanya it’s Ben. I know you’re hurting. What Reginald did to you, to all of us was unforgivable. He took away my life. I could see everything but none of you could see me. That’s how you feel right? Like no one can see you. Trust me Vanya, we see you now. You’ve never truly been alone. Please believe me when I say that. We are all broken in one way or another and unfortunately nothing will change that. But we can try to help each other, it’s the only way to get through this.” Vanya’s violin playing began to lose intensity, her white glow dimming slightly as her power calmed. Ben couldn’t give up now, and he knew he didn’t have much time left. Klaus’s strength was slowly decreasing, the force starting to bring him physical pain. The Horror needed to hurry. “You’re not the only person in this family who has felt alone. I’ve spent the last decade watching Klaus battle his demons on his own. You all saw him as a drugged up loser but he is so much more than that. He spent days being tortured by people who wanted information on Five and not a single one of you noticed. Every single person in this family is guilty of mistreating their siblings. Luther locked you away and left Klaus to die, Diego regularly fights Luther and treated you awfully when you released your book, Allison is selfish and used her power to change who you thought you were, Klaus chose drugs over family time and time again and stole from all of you to fund his habit, Five left us, and you wrote a book sharing our secrets with the world. We’ve all done bad things and it’s clear why. We were never taught how to love each other, to love anyone, that was something we had to figure out on our own. But we don’t have to do it alone anymore. Please Vanya! Don’t use your power to destroy the world, save it by putting that violin down and letting us become a family again. Only you can make that decision. We need you, Vanya. We always have and we always will.”

Sparks of light danced through the room as the blue and white glow became entwined, slowly fading until both Klaus and Vanya collapsed. Ben, Dave and the rest of Klaus’s army flickered out of existence. They had saved the world, now it was time to save each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ❤️❤️


End file.
